guttenplagwikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Forum:Sollten wir die Schuld vielleicht auch bei uns suchen?
---- Ich habe den thread 'Vergebung' gelesen und verstehe nun, dass es hier vorherrschende Meinung zu sein scheint, Pardon könne nicht gegeben werden, selbst wenn Freiherr zu Guttenberg bereits mehrmals Fehler beim Erstellen der von ihm verfassten Dissertation eingeräumt hat, und sich - ebenfalls bereits mehrfach - bei allen entschuldigt hat, die er möglicherweise verletzt haben könnte. Vermutlich denken die Gegner des Pardons, sofern sie nicht parteipolitisch motiviert sind (solche Leute geben überhaupt kein Pardon, aus Prinzip nicht), Pardon dürfe nicht gegeben werden, weil sonst Lug und Trug in der Wissenschaft Tür und Tor geöffnet würden. Eine durchaus ehrenwerte Befürchtung, finde ich. Aber: Trifft uns nicht alle eine gewisse Mitschuld am Unglück, dass dem Freiherren widerfahren? Zumindest uns ältere, ja Sie mit der Glatze, Sie, der mit den Haarbüscheln, die Ihnen aus Ohr und Nase wachsen, auch Sie, die übergewichtige Dame mit dem kurzen hennagefärbten Haare, Sie, der mit dem Stock und der Hornbrille. Genau, Sie und mich, uns, die wir einmal jung waren, und voller Ideale und Tatendrang, die Welt zum besseren zu verändern. Wir haben es nicht vermocht, so hat es zumindest den Anschein, den nachfolgenden zu vermitteln, wofür wir einst angetreten waren. Ich werde nicht der einzige hier sein, der viele Jahre seines Lebens der Erziehung und Ausbildung unserer hoffnungsvollen akademischen Jugend gewidmet hat, der versucht hat, den jungen Menschen neben fachlichem Wissen auch Werte zu vermitteln, die ihnen zum Kompass, zum Leitsterne werden sollten auf ihrem Wege durch die Wirrnis des modernen Lebens. Ist Freiherr zu Guttenberg, der junge Adelige, nicht auch, ja sogar insbesondere, ein Produkt unserer Gesellschaft? Er hat keine Eliteschule besucht, sondern ein staatliches Gymnasium, keine Elite-Universität, sondern diejenige in Bayreuth, offen für alle biederen Normalbürger. Ich frage mich: Was ist da nur falsch gelaufen? Und sind wir nicht alle in gewisser Weise geistige Väter von Herrn zu Guttenberg? Trägt er nicht unser aller Samen in sich? Ist der junge Herr nicht auch ein Stück Projektion von uns allen? Die älteren unter uns werden sich noch gut an den Satz Who killed the Kennedies? After all it was you and me! ''aus dem Lied ''Sympathy for the Devil ''von der Kapelle Rolling Stones erinnern. Wer hat aber nun Herrn zu Guttenberg's Dissertation auf dem Gewissen? Wer hat ihn vom rechten Weg ins Kanzleramt abgebracht? 81.43.143.41 16:28, 15. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ---- Ich nehme die Schuld auf mich, damit Guttenberg Kanzler werden kann. Guttenberg ist kein Hochstapler, Lügner und Betrüger mehr. Seine Reden sind wahr und rein. ---- Nur Sie und ich? Sie sind doch nicht das Lamm Gottes, das die Schuld der Welt trägt, oder? Wir zwei, das ist zu wenig. Vielleicht sollten wir die Schuld doch lieber alle gemeinsam schultern. Trägt sich leichter. 81.43.143.41 16:47, 15. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ---- Das System kann wirklich kein Pardon geben, weil es sonst in sich zusammenbricht: Das System "Wissenschaft" wäre sofort am Boden, würde es Pardon für Plagiatorgien geben. Das System "Politik" wäre ein Albtraum, wenn man alles durchgehen läßt. ---- Gähn - dieses schon wieder? Pardon sollte nicht gegeben werden, wenn der eigentlichen Tat (Plagiat ist ein "Tat" und kein "Fehler", es sei denn, dass Schwarzfahren, Diebstahl u.Ä. plötzlich als "Fehler" gelten) weiterhin belogen und verharmlost wird. Aber bitte, reden Sie langatmig weiter um den Offentsichtlichen rum und werfen Sie weiterhin Nebelkerzen. Ist der Gesellschaft vielleicht schuld? Ist ein Vitamin-D-Mangel schuld? Sind Sonnenflecken und die Mond schuld? Alle sehr wichtige Nebelkerzen. ---- Gelöscht - (Fäkalsprache verstößt gegen Netiquette) Enivie 06:59, 16. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ---- Lieber Herr, glauben Sie wirklich, dass solche häßlichen Bemerkungen wie die Ihrige der Aufarbeitung der Affaire dienlich sind? 81.43.143.41 20:57, 15. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ---- Ah so, "Argumentation" schon ausgegangen; jetzt kommt Emotionalität ohne jegliche logische Inhalt. "Häßlich" ist es, absichtlich zu versuchen, die Wahrheit zu verschleiern. Eine wichtige "Aufarbeitung", was stattfinden sollte, ist das der, der gegen die Regeln, Moral, und Gesetz gestossen hat, sich selber und die Öffentlichkeit die Wahrheit sagt. Zumindest das zweite ist noch nicht geschehen. Im Übrigen suchen Sie den Schuld bei sich selber auch dann, wenn jemand Ihrer Portemonnaie klaut? Laut Ihren Logik besteht die "Aufarbeitung" einer solchen Tat darin, dass der Schuldige Ihnen sagt "Ihr Portemonnaie ist irgendwie aus Ihrer Hosentasche in meinen Händen rausgefallen, und es war mein Fehler, dass ich es nicht zurückgegeben habe" (das finden Sie natürlich sehr glaubwürdig, besonders wenn der Klauer ein ehemaliges Adelstitel trägt), und dann suchen Sie ein Mitschuld an das Ganze bei sich selber? Einfach völlig lächerlich. Einzig und allein der Verfasser des Dissertations hat es auf dem Gewissen. Punkt. Und im Übrigen ist die Erde keine Scheibe. (Benutzer: 134.105.183.35) ---- Statement des Benutzers 84.159.156.184 wegen Verstoß gegen die Netiquette gelöscht! -- Mr. Nice 15:25, 16. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ---- Guttenberg verbraucht mit seiner Chuzpe die letzten intellektuellen Reserven seiner Anhänger. Das könnte noch gefährlich werden. (Benutzer: 84.159.156.184) ---- @ alle: Ist es wirklich so schwer, am Ende eines Wortbeitrages auf die Signatur-Taste im Menü zu klicken? -- @ Benutzer 84.159.156.184 / Benutzer 84.159.155.48: Ganz gleich wie oft - und unter welcher Adresse - Ihre Lieblingsvokabel hier gepostet wird: Der Müll fliegt wieder `raus! -- Mr. Nice 15:25, 16. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ---- Ich bin weder Guttenbergs Ghostwriter noch habe ich irgendetwas mit seiner Dissertation zu tun (eine Tatsache, die wohl für alle in diesem Forum gilt). Auserdem vermittelt Guttenberg nicht gerade den Eindruck, als ob er sich schuldig fühlt. Wieso sollte dann irgendjemand hier die Schuld bei sich selbst suchen (solange er nicht Guttenberg ist)? 79.250.246.117 17:59, 16. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ___________________________ @79.250.246.117 Lieber Herr, Sie fragen, warum wir die Schuld auch bei uns suchen sollten. Eine durchaus verständliche Frage. Persönlich bin ich der Meinung, dass wir nicht im Vakuum leben, wir interagieren, in einem größeren Zusammenhange, und aus der Entfernung betrachtet, sind wir alle eins. Heißt es nicht etwa 'universitas'? Ich kannte mal einen Typen aus England (ist glaube ich schon tot, war übrigens nicht tätowiert, kein Hooligan oder ähnliches), der hat das einmal trefflich ausgedrückt,- wenn ich mich recht erinnere, ging das mehr oder weniger so: ''All mankind is of one author, and is one volume; when one man dies, one chapter is not torn out of the book, but translated into a better language; and every chapter must be so translated... As therefore the bell that rings to a sermon, calls not upon the preacher only, but upon the congregation to come: so this bell calls us all: but how much more me, who am brought so near the door by this sickness....No man is an island entire of itself; every man is a piece of the continent, a part of the main; if a clod be washed away by the sea, Europe is the less, as well as if a promontory were, as well as any manner of thy friends or of thine own were; any man's death diminishes me, because I am involved in mankind. And therefore never send to know for whom the bell tolls; it tolls for thee. Beachten Sie bitte die Zeilen über Bücher, über Kapitel, über bessere Übersetzungen. Eine gewisse Verbindung zur Aktualität ist ja gar nicht zu verleugnen, auch wenn der gute Mann sich nicht direkt auf Freiherrn zu Guttenberg bezieht. Beachten Sie bitte auch, dass hier postuliert wird, dass kein Mensch eine Insel sei, dass wir also nie und nimmer isoliert betrachtet werden dürfen. Beachten Sie auch die Zeile, die von jedem Menschen als vom Teil eines Vorgebirges spricht, dass nicht von der See davongespült werden möge, auf dass nicht Europa als ganzes leide. 81.43.143.41 18:37, 16. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ---- Lieber Vorredner, bei allem Respekt, ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Sie den Typen kannten, immerhin ist er schon seit rund 400 Jahren tot :) (http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/John_Donne). Allerdings ist der von Ihnen zitierte Text eher theologischer Natur. D.h. der größere Zusammenhang, von dem Sie sprechen, ist Gott. Mal davon abgesehen, dass die Existenz Gottes nicht bewiesen ist, ändert dies nichts an der Sachlage. Wenn ich nicht ganz falsch informiert bin, akzeptiert auch das Christentum die Idee des freien Willens (immerhin haben unsere Vorfahren da einen bestimmten Apfel verspeist), also hat Guttenberg da aus freien Stücken gehandelt und muss die Schuld vor allem bei sich selber suchen. Wenn Sie darauf hinaus wollten, dass Guttenbergs soziales Umfeld eine maßgebliche Rolle gespielt hat, so könnten Sie natürlich Recht haben, allerdings gehört nicht ganz Deutschland zu Guttenbergs sozialem Umfeld. 79.250.246.117 19:51, 16. Mär. 2011 (UTC) "Wenn dir einer auf die eine Wange schlägt, halt ihm auch die anderehin" : Dieser alten arabischen Weisheit folgend sollten wir nun alle dafür sorgen, dass der liebe JC ähem KT Kanzler wird. ---- Wenn es sich um einen Mittelschüler handeln würde, wo ev. noch ein gewisses Unrechtsbewusstsein angenommen werden kann, könnte man ev. darüber hinwegsehen, aber ein solcher Mittelschüler wäre ja auch nicht Verteidigungsminister und hätte noch einige Jahre vor sich, bis er sich dazu hocharbeiten könnte. Dort könnte man tatsächlich noch von einer hoffnungsvollen Entwicklung zu einer gereiften Erwachsenenpersönlichkeit sprechen. Man sagt ja, mit 20 sei jemand das Produkt seiner Umgebung, mit 40 jedoch das Produkt seines Charakters. Guttenberg ist einfach zu alt, um ihm die Schulbubennummer abzunehmen. Spätestens ab 30 sollte jemand für seine Taten Verantwortung übernehmen. Und es geht hier um eine Doktorarbeit (!) und nicht eine simple Schummelei eines Schuljungen.Enivie 23:23, 16. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ---- GuttenPlag Wikia ist eine Seite, die sich kritisch mit der sogenannten Doktorarbeit XXX beschäftigt. Absolutionen werden nicht erteilt, auch werden keine Beichten abgenommen oder Bussen vergeben.84.159.156.184. XXX: gelöscht wegen Verstoß gegen Netiquette.Enivie 01:29, 17. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ---- Unbedingt sollten wir die Schuld bei uns suchen. Schließlich muß Guttenberg Kanzler werden. Und so wie er dasteht, ist er unbrauchbar. Da hilft nur mehr eine Schuldübertragung. ---- ICH übernehme die ganze Verantwortung für die Untaten Guttenbergs und stehe zu meinem Fehler! Ja, ich bin auch nur ein Mensch mit Fehlern und Schwächen - und ich sag es geradewegs in diesem Forum hier vor Ihnen und auch in aller Öffentlichkeit! Aber besonders gern vor Ihnen und nicht vor der Großstadtpresse, weil ich immer gerne zeigen möchte, dass Sie mir genauso wertvoll sind! Ja, ich habe einen Fehler gemacht und mich mit Guttenberg nie beschäftigt und ihn nicht schon vorher gebremst. Deshalb bitte ich alle, die dadurch Unannehmlichkeiten hatten, aufrichtig um Verzeihung. Aber bitte vergessen Sie eines nicht, bei meinen wichtigen Aufgaben, die ich vor mir habe, kann ich jetzt keine Kritik oder ähnliches gebrauchen. Und schon gar nicht irgendwelche Diskussionen, denn die würden auf dem Rücken meiner Mitarbeiter ausgetragen werden. Die sind sonst völlig verstört sind, wenn der Chef sich mit Kritikern auseinandersetzen muss. Also, Sie allein wären schuld, dass es meinen Mitarbeitern unverantwortlicherweise schlecht geht. So, aber nun widme ich mich wieder voll Freude meinem Job und denn damit verbundenen Aufgaben auch und dann hat sich's! Es ist doch toll, wie ich alles zugegeben habe - vielen Dank für Eure Bewunderung. 188.110.225.72 16:40, 17. Mär. 2011 (UTC) : Ach so, ich vergaß: da es in Arabien massive Umwälzungen gibt und in Japan ein unvorstellbare Katastrophe, ist es nicht legitim, irgendwelche negativen Bemerkungen über mich hier zu schreiben, denn: habt Ihr wirklich nichts besseres zu tun? Ich habe Guttenberg nicht gestoppt und basta. :: 188.110.225.72 16:53, 17. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ___________________________________________________________________________________________ .